Since I've Been Loving You
by midnitefaerie
Summary: Sequel to To Wish Impossible Things.  Sam and Leah are just starting to enjoy a nice, trouble free life, when someone from Sam's past decides to make an unwelcome appearance. Rated M for language.
1. The Ocean

**Leah**

First Beach. One of my favorite places to go to when I want to get away from everything for a while. I could feel the sand under my feet and the sun on my face. The sound of the waves crashing to shore, the smell of the salty ocean, the cool misty air; all so calming and relaxing. But the surf was also turbulent, and the ocean that housed so much life could also destroy everything in the blink of an eye.

Like me.

I felt my baby kick, as if to tell me to stop such negative thoughts. And she would be right to do so, since there was no room in my life for negativity. Things with the pack were going well, there hadn't been any disturbances in or around our town in almost a year, and my mom and Charlie were planning their wedding. I actually couldn't believe it when they told Seth and I, since they had been so secretive about the fact they even had a relationship. I think after I told my mom about dad coming to me in a dream and all the things he had told me, she realized she had nothing to be ashamed about. We Clearwater women are strong, and stubborn, but when Charlie asked her to marry him, she accepted. They loved each other, and though it would never be what my mom and dad had, it would be different, and good. I was so happy for them both. Also, there's Sam.

Sam is amazing. He's smart, kind, and wonderful. Now that he's in my life, I can't imagine a life without him. Together we were building a family, a life full of happiness. I just, I couldn't help but think that things were _too_ good. That our lives were _too _normal in contrast to our pasts. It worried me, and took away from enjoying the simple things.

I heard footsteps behind me seconds before I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "What are you thinking about so hard, love?" Sam asked, giving my shoulder a squeeze before sitting down on the blanket next to me. "You have those worry lines on your forehead."

I playfully punched his arm. "I don't have worry lines!"

"Okay, okay, ouch!" He laughed and rubbed his arm. "You do look a little troubled. What's up?"

"It's nothing..." I started, but I realized if there was anyone I could share my doubt and worry with, it was Sam. "It's just, things..."

"...Are too quiet." He finished. He reached over and put his hand on mine.

"Yeah. Much too quiet, for too long. Is it that we're just so used to bad things that we can't accept that maybe the worst is behind us? Are we so jaded that we can't enjoy peace?"

"Maybe. It never hurts to be cautious, and as long as we don't get too comfortable we won't be caught off guard. Dean and I keep our eyes open, and the pack is still doing patrols, even if you can't join them."

"Don't remind me." I sighed, longing for the feeling of phasing, the rush of wind while running through the forest as a wolf. As soon as I found out I was pregnant I went to Carlisle Cullen to see what I should do to ensure the safety of my daughter. Even though I knew my baby wasn't going to do the things to me that Nessie had done to Bella, I still wanted to know what the possibilities were, if he even had an idea. As far as anyone knew, I was the first female shape shifter in our tribe, and so my baby would be the first one born to a shape shifter. He didn't have much to go on, but after a full exam and blood work, he told me the only difference between myself and any other expectant mother was I could change shape. It changed my whole internal structure when I phased, and that could be dangerous for the baby. So I hadn't "gone wolf" in five months. It was difficult, and kind of funny considering I never wanted to be a wolf in the first place and used to curse the fact that I had inherited the gene.

"I know it's been hard on you, Leah. I understand, believe me. Being able to settle down and be normal has always been my dream, but even I feel cooped up sometimes. There's a part of me that wants to hunt, that wants to take down the bad guys. I know there's a part of you that's wild and wants to run free. Once she gets here you'll be able to do it again." Sam put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

"I know, love. I just get restless, and feel bad because I can't help the guys."

"They understand, you know. Plus, your mom needs your help with the wedding."

"She's going to make me crazy. Ha ha. For someone who doesn't want a big wedding, she sure has a lot of stuff she wants to do before next month. I don't know what the hurry is."

"A lot of women want to be June brides?" Sam shrugged. He'd been reading entirely too many wedding magazines. Not that it could be helped with how many were strewn across our living room, where Mom and I did a lot of wedding planning.

"Hmm. Perhaps. I honestly think that she feels like this peace won't last either. Like maybe this is her shot, and if the wedding doesn't happen soon, something else will." I sighed and curled up closer to him. "What's Dean been up to lately, anyway? I haven't seen him around."

"Spending lots of time with Lauren when he's here. He drives a lot, too. I think he wants to leave seventy five percent of the time, just take off and hunt. He worries, more than you, more than any of us. Life has taught him to be a skeptic more than anything. Plus, the Lauren thing is serious. I don't think he knows how to have a serious long term relationship." He put his hand on my belly, and our baby moved in response.

"She's happy, Daddy." I smiled and kissed him.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?"

"I was thinking we could name her after our mothers. Mary Sue?" As soon as I said the name out loud though, I knew it wasn't a good fit.

"Uh, hmm. That sounds a little..." Sam started to say.

"Boring." I added.

"Yeah, sorry." He rubbed my belly and looked out over the ocean.

"Nothing to be sorry about, we'll figure it out. She's got some baking left to do."

We laughed together for a few minutes before falling quiet again. We sat that way, his arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist, watching the sun slowly set over the ocean. We watched as an Orca pod hunted not far from the shore. Then finally, when the sun had set, we said good bye to the ocean for the day, cleaned up our area, and headed to the car.


	2. Every Little Thing She Does is Magic

**AN: Thanks so much for reading the first chapter and deciding to keep going! I know that first chapter was kind of short, but I'll do better, I promise! **

**Dean**

I could do anything, well, almost anything. I could kill a demon, recite Latin incantations, take down any number of beastly uglies, but for the life of me I couldn't hang a damn set of shelves straight!

"Oh come on!" I cried with exasperation, tossing down my hammer and smashing my foot in the process. "Son of a… Really? This is what my life has come to?" I said, to no one in particular as I took a second to baby my injured toes before tearing the boards down for the third time.

"Problems, Dean?" I looked up to see my boss, but also a recently acquired friend, Sam Uley standing in the doorway. He crossed his arms and chuckled at me.

"I haven't had to do this kind of thing, in a while." I lied. "Okay, more like never. I've never had to put shelves up. I thought it would just come naturally, like most things. How hard can carpentry be?"

"I don't know, your brother seems to have the hang of it." Sam turned and walked out of the room, and I followed him to where my brother, the other Sam, was just finishing up his project.

"Beautiful work, man. Maybe you can teach your brother a thing or two." Sam said before heading back to check on the other guys. I looked at what Sammy had just finished, an awesome, built-in entertainment center, complete with floor to ceiling shelves and glass doors. I realized my mouth was hanging open, and closed it quickly, hoping my brother didn't notice.

"Looks nice, huh?" He asked, taking a step back to stand next to me. He smiled, taking obvious pride in his job well done, and I looked down at my crushed foot.

"Yeah, I mean, it's okay…for an amateur." I looked back at the entertainment center; at the dark polished wood and ornate brass knobs.

"Oh okay, Dean. So you can do better?" He asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Sure. I mean, not with this house, it just doesn't inspire me. The quaint cabin thing suits you man, but I need a bigger area to work in. But you, you keep living the dream, Grizzly Adams."

"Jerk…"

"Bitch…"

I couldn't wait to get done with the cabin that we were currently working on. It was nice of Sam to get my brother and me a job with his crew (which happened to be a bunch of the wolf boys, the ones who didn't work in Jake's mechanic shop, that is.) But I wasn't a very good carpenter. Maybe I needed to go work with Jake. Cars were something I could do. However, I couldn't leave the boys before this project was done; they had a deadline to meet and needed all the men they could get. I checked my watch and saw that it was almost quitting time.

"Thank God for small favors." I mumbled as I went back to try my hand at hanging those freakin' shelves one last time.

"Okay guys, finish up whatever you're doing and let's head home." I heard Sam holler, not soon enough. I'd finally gotten two of the four shelves straight, and I was tired. My hands were sore and I thought I had a splinter. All I wanted to do was head home, take a shower, and crack open a cold beer. I walked out of the cabin, felt the crisp spring air on my face, and sighed.

"You have plans with Lauren tonight?" Sam came walking up beside me, headed toward the Impala.

"Oh crap! I almost forgot!" I did, in fact, have plans with Lauren. It was our Port Angeles night. "Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem. So should we expect you to come home tonight?" Sam and I both got into the car.

"Don't wait up." I smirked and started the engine. "Bad to the Bone" set the tune for us to make our way to the house, and of course, I sang along.

About two hours later I found myself at the door of my girlfriend's house. Lauren was awesome, and even though it took her a while to believe that a game warden from Seattle would want to all of a sudden give that up to be a carpenter in La Push, she eventually let it go. I hadn't told her the truth, not yet. I didn't want her to get scared and run away. I thought, in time, she'd be able to handle it, maybe even take up hunting herself, but until then I had to keep lying to her. It broke my heart, to tell the truth, but I knew it was better this way. At least, for now. I rang the doorbell and heard her footsteps coming to the door.

"Hey, stranger. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about our date tonight." She smiled and I handed her the bouquet of flowers I'd picked up on the way over. She took them and kissed my cheek.

"Me, forget? Never! You ready to take over Port Angeles?"

"Let me put these in some water and we'll go." She rushed back into the house, emerging a few minutes later. She had on a bright red, knee length dress, a black (faux) fur lined coat, and black pumps. She was gorgeous. I couldn't help but stare.

"Helloooo? Earth to Dean? Ground Control to Major Tom?" She playfully slapped my arm.

"Oh, sorry. Was I staring? Did I drool?" I pretended to wipe my mouth on her sleeve and she hit me again. "I won't stand for this abuse!" I cried and picked her up over my shoulder and carried her to the car.

"Put. Me. Down. Dean. Right. Now." She laughed, and I laughed, and I put her down. I opened the car door for her and then got in the driver's side.

"Sorry hon. I don't think Port Angeles is ready for a bombshell like you." I smiled as I started the car.

"Um, thanks?" She laughed and put her hand on mine, and we headed toward whatever the night would bring us.

There was some chit chat on the drive, but mostly I kept thinking how lucky I was. She was such a beautiful girl, level headed, and cool. She could keep up with me and I didn't make her crazy, not yet anyway. We had so much fun, and she brought out a part of me I wasn't sure even existed. Part of me knew I'd have to leave eventually, but I also knew Sam would never come with me. Maybe it was time to talk to Lauren, really talk to her, about everything. Maybe she would join me. Life as a hunter could get lonely if you didn't have someone to share it with. I'd learned that over the years. Now that Dad was gone, and Sam would be with Leah and the baby, what was left for me?

And when the time came, could I even leave at all? I was going to be an uncle, after all. Things were so weird now, and there was nothing I could do about any of it.

We pulled in front of a nice Italian restaurant, and started our night.

After dinner, and some dancing, we decided to go to a local bar for some drinks and pool. Oh boy, the looks she was getting from the local yokels when she'd bend over to shoot in that dress. She even won a few games, this time without me letting her do it.

"Tonight was great!" She leaned into my side and I put my arm around her.

"You're great." I whispered in her ear. She turned her head and we kissed. I felt her hand on my knee, slowly rising toward my thigh.

"Whoa, whoa. Okay." I sat up straight in the booth, and took a drink of my beer.

"What's wrong?" Lauren pouted at me.

"As much as I want, that, to happen, I think we really need to talk. I got us a hotel room across the street..."

"Oh, I see what you did there, Mister Winchester." She bit her lower lip and stood up, keeping her eyes on me and backing toward the door.

"Lauren…I really just think we should talk first…" I got up to chase after her but she was already out the door.

I went out after her, but there was no sign of her.

"Lauren? Lauren!" I called, going to the right of the building, then the left. "Lauren!" No answer. I ran across the street to the hotel and asked the clerk if he'd seen a pretty blonde in a red dress. He shook his head. I ran back outside and called her cell phone. It had started to rain slightly, but over the drops and trickle of water I could hear her familiar ringtone down the alley next to the hotel.

"Lauren!" I yelled, running in the direction of the ringing phone.

That's when I heard her scream.


	3. Runaway

**AN: Happy Holidays, everyone! **

"Lauren!" I yelled as I rounded the corner of the building, just in time to see a guy in a long trench coat and top hat pull her into a door way. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest in time with my boots on the pavement as I reached them.

"I think you're going to want to let her go, Ugly." I said as calmly as I could while surveying the room for something to use as a weapon. The building we ended up in was old, probably an abandoned store or something. There were some old tables, empty cardboard boxes, and a few rats. The impala was a couple of blocks over and I hadn't anticipated running into anything creepy or crawly tonight. And that was the problem, wasn't it? I never should have let my guard down. Now Lauren might pay for it. I turned my attention back to Lauren and the guy in the funny clothes.

"Now, now Dean. Why on earth would I want to do that? She's precious, and she smells fantastic." The weirdo in the top hat exclaimed, sniffing her neck and opening his mouth enough for me to see a pointy set of fangs residing there.

"A vampire in a top hat, really? Who do you think you are, Dracula?" Then I remembered my trusty knife in my boot. That would have to do. I reached down and got the knife from it's hiding place and took a few steps toward Count Dickula and my girlfriend.

"Ah, ah, ah...I don't think you'll want to be doing that, my friend." He wrapped his hand into Lauren's hair and pulled, making her scream.

"I'm not your friend." I could see the confusion and fear in Lauren's eyes and it infuriated me. "Come on, if you want to bite someone, come get me. Leave her out of this!"

"Who said I want to bite anyone? I mean, I'm a bit peckish, I could eat, but there's no real rush for that. Maybe I just want to play with something pretty..." He whispered and stroked Lauren's cheek. I could see the tracks her tears were leaving there.

"Why are you here? Why?" I almost begged. I mentally kicked myself for allowing this all in the first place. Stupid, silly Dean, thinking that things would all be okay if I just wanted it badly enough. I knew better. We all knew better.

"Why?" The vampire scoffed. "As if I need a reason. As if anyone does. Bad things happen to good people every day. But maybe somewhere in the past you hurt a friend or colleague of mine. Maybe your past is catching up with you. Who knows why, Dean? The vampire kept running his fingers up and down Lauren's face, his other hand wound tightly in her hair. Then he stuck his tongue out and slowly licked her cheek. Lauren cringed and cried out again.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran toward them, diving onto the douche in the trench coat, driving my knife into his arm and feeling it hit bone. He squalled and released Lauren's hair, granting her freedom.

"RUN!" I yelled, and immediately got punched in the face by a rock hard fist.

I managed to see Lauren go out of the door before another punch rocked my brain. I pulled myself up and kicked the vampire in the chest, making him stagger backwards, and then plunged the knife into his heart. I knew it wouldn't do much but paralyze him, but lucky for me I knew where there were power tools. The vampire slumped on the floor and just stared at me.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." I chuckled at my own joke and then kicked him once in the face for good measure. I had to find Lauren, make sure she was okay, and try to explain.

I found her outside, curled up in a corner next to a fire escape, holding her phone to her ear. She was still sobbing. I reached down to touch her shoulder.

"Lauren,..." I whispered.

"Don't touch me, Dean!" She slapped my hand away and closed her phone. I crouched down next to her. I wanted to wipe her tears away, I wanted to comfort her and let her know everything would be okay now, that I'd taken care of the big bad guy.

"If you'd let me explain..." I tried again.

"Explain? Did you know that guy? He seemed to know who you were. A vampire, Dean? Who the hell are you, Buffy or something?" She had mascara smeared on her cheeks and her hair was in tangles. She was still shaking. It hurt me to see her like that.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about tonight, Hon..."

"Don't call me Hon. Don't call me anything. In fact, just don't call me. Ever. Again." She collected her purse and coat from the ground next to her and stood up.

"What, are you going to just walk home?" I asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's really none of your concern anymore. I thought you were okay and that this could be a good, healthy relationship. Then here comes some old acquaintance of yours trying to kill me. I want none of this, Dean. I don't want you or your baggage. There's nothing you can say to me that would make that man attacking me okay, not when he knew you, knew your name. I've had shitty relationships before, and I know the signs of a troubled past when I see one. I thought you had left yours behind. I can't do this." She walked toward the main street, and I followed behind her.

"If you'd just let me explain, Lauren. Please. You owe me that much."

"I owe you nothing." She spat.

"I'm a hunter!" I blurted out, and she stopped, turning toward me.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She crossed her arms.

"I mean, I hunt bad things. Evil things. Vampires and monsters, things like that. They're all real and that's what my brother and I came to Forks for in the first place. I wanted to tell you tonight, before we got any more serious. I didn't want to lie anymore." I took a step toward her but she backed away.

"You are insane." She scoffed.

"I'm not. Well, I might not be exactly stable... but definitely not insane."

"You expect me to believe he was a really real vampire, and there are more like him, and you really are some kind of Buffy?" She set her jaw in fierce determination. How funny it was, really, when she graduated high school with a couple vampires herself. I had a feeling she wouldn't believe me if Nosferatu himself came down the alley with Bigfoot and the Loch Ness Monster in tow.

"Yes. I know it seems crazy, but I wouldn't lie to you about this Lauren."

"Wouldn't you, Dean?" She asked. Just then a little black car pulled to the curb behind her. The window rolled down and I recognized one of Lauren's friends behind the wheel. I couldn't remember her name, but at least I knew she was getting home safe. Without another word she went to the car and got inside, rolled up the window, and drove off.

"Damn it!" I said, kicking a rock. I heard it echo all the way back down the alley. The rain had begun to fall harder, and within seconds I was drenched to the bone. "Great! Fantastic!" My voice echoed off the brick walls to either side of me. I went back into the store where I'd left the vampire. At least I could still take care of him.

I walked through the doorway and looked where I'd left him. Not there.

"Shit!" I looked all around the store front. It wasn't a very big space, mostly empty floor. It took me about 30 minutes to clear the area and get back to the door where I had started.

The vampire was gone. I ran my hand through my hair, bewildered, and picked up the phone to call my brother.

**Sam**

I felt my phone vibrate a second before I heard the familiar sound of Bon Jovi's "Blaze of Glory" started coming from my phone. The ring tone seemed to fit my brother and his whole "bad ass" attitude. In another life I'm sure my brother would have had a mullet and worn bleached denim.

"Hey Dean, what's up?" I asked, and then immediately wished I hadn't. "A vampire? Like, a vampire vampire, not like the guys we have around here? Uh huh. But Lauren's okay? Okay. What? He's gone? How could you let him...yeah, yeah I get you guys were fighting, but he got away, Dean. Yeah. Okay. I'll see you in a while." I closed my phone and stuck it back in my pocket. Leah came out of the bedroom and into the living room where I was sitting. She was wearing sweat pants and one of my t-shirts, her hair was up in a haphazard bun, and she looked beautiful. I smiled. She sat next to me and put her hand on my knee.

"What's wrong, love? I can see it in your face. What happened?" I couldn't keep anything from her, but I also knew she'd want to run out and phase and hunt the rogue vampire that was running around.

"There's a thing. A vampire..." I started.

"What did those leeches attract into our area this time?" She asked, squeezing my knee a little.

"Not one of the Cullens, nothing like them. A different kind all together. He attacked Lauren. She's okay, but she and Dean got into a huge fight and the vampire got away. I'm going to have to go hunting with Dean tonight. Will you call Jake and see if they've seen anything or heard anything from Sam's group?" I found it more and more useful to be part of a large group of hunters. I felt more like a part of the pack than I probably should have, considering I didn't phase into a wolf, but we all worked together and it was nice to have so many pairs of eyes out there that we could trust.

"Of course, love. I'll call him right now." I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I knew it was killing her not being able to be part of the hung and having to stay home when the rest of the pack was hunting, especially now when there was actually something _to _hunt. She went into the kitchen and picked up the house phone, calling Jacob. I heard her say a few words, unable to make them out, but the conversation was quick because within a few minutes she was back in the living room with me.

"Jake said he hasn't seen anything, nor heard from any of the pack tonight. He said Sam's pack is patrolling right now, but there was no word from them, either. He's going to send Quil and Embry out just to make sure."

"Great. Can you do me one more favor? Can you call your brother and see if he can come and stay with you while I go with Dean? I hate leaving you alone." I touched her hand with mine, and put my other hand on her slightly rounded belly. "Either of you."

She looked up at me and smiled. "You know the second one of those blood sucking freaks steps foot on Quileute soil the boys will know. Don't worry about me, love, I'll be fine. You two be careful, and who knows, maybe I'll think of a name for our little girl by the time you get back." She said, putting her hand on top of mine. Soon I heard the familiar sound of the impala pulling into our driveway.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. If you have any problems, any at all, call me or one of the guys, okay?"

"Yes, Sam. This isn't my first rodeo." Leah laughed and kissed me goodbye. "Be safe."

"Always." I smiled and walked out into the night, away from the two people who meant more to me than anything in the world. As soon as I was in the car I felt the smile leave my face.

"Everything okay, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I guess so. I just have a bad feeling..." I told him, then I noticed he was soaking wet. "Are you sure you don't want to change before we do this?"

"Nah," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "I figure I'll just get wet again before the night is through. Is this a bad feeling, or a Bad Feeling, Sam."

"I'm not sure." I told him truthfully, and we backed out into the road and headed back toward Port Angeles.

**Leah**

I felt helpless, and a little scared. As much as I knew I'd be safe if a vampire came into my town, this was the first time since I'd even found out that they were a threat that I wouldn't be able to shift to fight for myself. I hated that Sam had to leave, and then I got mad at myself for being so worried. I was a strong, independent woman, wasn't I?

But I was also five months pregnant. I had my little girl to worry about. I decided to shake off the bad feelings and make myself a cup of tea. It would be warm and reassuring, and a little caffeine would be okay.

I was standing in the kitchen, pouring water into my cup when I heard something in the living room.

"It's just my imagination." I told myself, but of course I had to go check it out anyway. I walked toward the living room, feeling the hair stand up on the back of my neck, getting that short of breath feeling that came with fear, but when I reached the room it was empty.

I laughed a little at myself, feeling slightly better but still a little uneasy. I turned to go back toward the kitchen and finish fixing my tea when there, next to my stove, stood a man. He had on a black, button up shirt and jeans, blond hair, and bright yellow eyes.

"Azazel." I stated, my voice almost catching in my throat. Everything in me told me to run, but I couldn't get my body to move.

"Ah, so Sam's told you about me, has he?" The demon looked pleased at that, almost proud. "Glad to finally make your acquaintance, Leah." He walked toward me, and looked me up and down, his eyes resting on my belly. "And that little baby of yours."

"Leave me alone..." I tried to turn and run, but he grabbed my arm and yanked me toward him.

"Not a chance. I'm glad that the little vampire I sent out to Port Angeles did his job and got the boys to leave you alone. Now I can get what I want."

"What do you want?" I asked, trembling. I was scared I already knew the answer.

"Oh, you'll find out,...in time." He grinned, and I felt a sudden pain at the base of my skull, and everything went black.


	4. Nightmare

**AN: Sorry about the delay. Moving and a new job, then ME3 came out. Distractions around every corner. However, if you're still with me, here's another chapter for your reading pleasure! :)  
><strong>

**Sam**

It was close to dawn when Dean pulled the impala up to our quiet little home. I yawned, stretching and rubbing my eyes. We didn't find the first vampire Dean had encountered, but we had found more. I was exhausted and covered in blood. Thankfully not much of it was my own.

"Well, that was fun." Dean said, cutting off the car and taking the keys from the ignition. "I need a beer."

"It's almost morning." I shot him a doubtful glance.

"It's noon somewhere, Sammy. Besides, morning is all about perspective. I had a huge fight with my girlfriend, if I can still call her that, and then we took down a whole mess of vampires; I think I deserve a brewski." We both climbed out of the car, being careful to not make too much noise while closing our doors.

"Brewski, Dean? What are you, Canadian now?"

"Shut up." I followed him towards the front of the house, ready to take a shower and curl up in bed next to my Leah. This was the first time we'd really had to hunt in months, and it put a lot of things in perspective. I didn't miss it. Sometimes I thought I did, but when it came down to it, I just wanted to be with her. Nothing else mattered as long as she was in my life. It was corny, and I knew it, but it was also true.

"Sam!" Dean whispered urgently, dropping down in a crouch and pulling out his pistol. I quickly followed suit without thinking.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but then I noticed the front door was wide open. _Shit._ I thought angrily. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone.

Dean made his way to the front door slowly, listening carefully. He stood up when he got to the door and checked inside. He gave the all clear sign and I followed him in. As we quickly and methodically cleared the rooms, my mind raced. Leah wasn't here. I turned on the kitchen light and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The tea pot was on the stove and there was a mug with a tea bag sitting in it. I looked closer at the counter tops and the floor, looking for some kind of clue, and that's when I saw them; a couple drops of blood. Not a lot, they could have been from anything; a paper cut, a knife slip, a thorn from gardening. But I knew it wasn't any of those things. Someone had hurt Leah.

I pulled out my phone and called Jacob.

"Sam I found something…" Dean came into the kitchen, holding an old, faded business card. He followed my gaze to the spot on the floor and noticed the same thing I had. "Is that blood, Sammy? Leah's blood?" His hands curled into fists. Just then I heard Jacob's voice on the other end of the line.

"Sam, are you guys okay?" Jacob sounded stressed.

"It's Leah." I started.

"I'll be right there." And with that he hung up the phone. What had the pack been up to while Leah was taken? I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at my brother.

"Jake is on the way. I assume the rest of the pack will be with him. What did you find, Dean?" I asked him. I tried to keep calm. I had to believe that we would find her. I met his gaze for the first time since getting to the house, and the fury I saw there was terrifying. I would hate to be the thing on the receiving end of all that rage. "We'll find her, Dean."

"They have someone I consider my sister and my niece, Sam. This will not end well for whoever took them." I nodded. It was strange that I was the one trying to calm him down. "But, I found a card, it says something about a clinic."

I took the card from him and tried to read the words on it. It had seen better days, that was for sure, and there were only a few words I could make out. "Family Medical Clinic" and a partial address. I heard heavy steps, stopping a few feet from the front door, which still stood open. A few minutes later Jacob walked in, thankfully wearing clothes, followed by Seth, Quil and Embry.

"Where is she?" Jake asked. He looked around, apparently thinking she was here but injured.

"She's not here, Jake. There's some blood, and we found this…" I handed him the card.

"Where were you?" Seth asked accusingly, and I felt the blood rush to my face. He was right to be angry. I shouldn't have left her alone.

"We had to go hunt a vampire that attacked Lauren. I told her to call you. She was being stubborn; she didn't want to admit she needed someone to be with her. We got to Port Angeles and we got ambushed by a whole group of vampires, it took longer than I expected it would for us to get back. I didn't want to leave her, Seth. Believe me." I stared at the ground, not wanting to meet his angry glare.

"We've been fighting vampires all night, also." Jake said, trying to defuse the situation. "Seth, you know your sister, she would rather be here alone than ask for our company. This isn't Sam's fault." Seth looked at Jacob, and finally his features smoothed, and he looked less angry.

"You're right. Sorry Sam. It's just…" Seth trailed off.

"I know." I finally looked up at him, and we nodded.

"So, wait. You guys were fighting off vampires, too? What, was there some kind of bloodsucker convention that we weren't made aware of?" Dean asked.

"More like a distraction." Quil added.

"And this card, you know this is a trap, right?" Jacob asked. "This place is over on the coast. No one's used it in a long time. It was supposed to be demolished last year, but something about it was too close to the shore and the ground wasn't stable. Sam was pissed about missing a job."

"It's our only shot." I said, reaching for the keys.

"Hey, hey, hey. If anyone's driving my baby, it's me!" Dean snatched the keys from my reach.

"You guys don't have to come with me."

"The hell we don't." Seth said, and all the guys nodded.

"Let's go get Leah." Jake added, and the guys all went out to phase. They could get there faster running than driving.

I took my spot in the passenger's seat, and for the first time let my worry cross my face.

"We'll get her back, Sammy. Come hell or high water." Dean reassured me.

**Leah**

The first thing I noticed was the pain coursing through my head. It made it hard to focus, hard to do much of anything. I tried to touch the back of my head where it radiated from, and realized my hands couldn't move. I tried moving my feet, but they were also useless. I was strapped down. Something in me screamed "PANIC" but another, calmer voice said "not yet." I tried to remember how I had gotten here. The place I was in smelled musty, wet, and old. Like ancient library books after a flood. I could hear water dripping, and the roaring sound of the surf crashing nearby. I slowly opened my eyes, weary of sharp light or something that would make the pain worse. It was dark, but not too dark. After a few moments my eyes adjusted and I could make out my surroundings. There were tables around me, metallic and glinting. Medical tables. Lights were mounted to these, though currently they weren't turned on. I seemed to be in a hospital bed, the kind that was adjustable so one could sit up or lay down. I was slightly elevated, and could see the restraints around my wrists and ankles. The room was dingy, not dirty really, just...abandoned. There was a single doorway that leads into a hall, and in the hall I could see windows. There was a low light coming in from those windows, like it was dawn or dusk. I wasn't sure how long I'd been out, and it scared me. I felt a scream rising in my throat, a desperate plea by my brain to make communication with someone, anyone, but again that other voice said it was best to keep quiet. They didn't know I was awake yet, and if I remained quiet maybe they would think I was still unconscious, and I could learn something of where I was. Or who it was that had taken me.

I went over what had happened before I woke up in the creepy pseudo-hospital room. I had been afraid, and had went into the living room to make sure nothing was there before going back into the kitchen...

Azazel. The yellow-eyed demon. The thing that had killed Sam's mother, his girlfriend, and ultimately, his father. Sam had been worried that he would find us and that he would try to kill me and the baby to hurt him. I had shrugged off this fear, thinking that between the pack and Sam and Dean we'd be well protected. I thought it would be different because we were all together. I should have called Seth when Sam asked me to. I had been so stubborn, tired of feeling like I had to be taken care of instead of taking care of myself. Now I was in some unknown hospital bed, in some run down building, without any way to get free or let someone know where I was. I felt defeated, and scared, and also guilty for letting this happen to myself.

I heard voices floating down the hall, accompanied by footsteps on linoleum. This had to be an old doctor's office, or medical office of some kind. I feigned sleep as the footsteps got closer.

"So, do you think they'll be able to find where we are?" One voice said.

"I hope so. It wouldn't be much of a trap if they didn't." Another said. I recognized the voice as Azazel.

"But what if they come and they get her? How will we be able to use the baby if she gets rescued?"

Use the baby? What did they want with her? She wasn't even due for three more months. Did they plan on keeping me here for three months? So many questions started running through my head, and I could tell I was close to hysteria. I had to keep my calm, had to find out as much as I could about what these bastards had in mind.

"They won't get her. I've got enough vampires out there to keep the wolves busy, so the Winchesters would come on their own. We've got enough demons here to take care of them. They're only two boys. Once they're taken care of I'll have Leah, the baby, and all the power that baby holds to myself."

I had a dream where my father told me that my baby was going to be important. That she had great things to do one day. Now this monster was trying to get his claws in her. There was no way I could let that happen.

"Sir, I don't mean to be frank, but they've gotten the better of you be..." The second voice said, only to be cut off mid sentence. There was a loud, guttural sound followed by something like rushing winds. Then a thud as something heavy hit the ground.

"Not this time." Azazel said coldly as he made his way into my room. I quickly closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing. I didn't want to leave any clue that I had been awake. I heard footsteps come to the foot of my bed, and stop.

"Good morning, Leah. I guess you know my plan, then?" I didn't move, didn't breathe. "You can stop with the child's games, girl. I've been around quite some time; I know when someone is pretending to be asleep."

I opened my eyes to see the yellow eyed monster staring at me. He wore a cautious grin. "There's my girl." He smiled wider, showing all his teeth. Even as a wolf, I'd never seen a grin so terrifying.

"What do you want with me; with my baby?" I asked him. I sat up straighter, trying not to betray how terrified I really was.

"Leah. Sam told you about me, but did he tell you everything?" Azazel asked, raising an eyebrow. I went over the story in my head; how Sam's mother had went into his nursery in the night only to find the demon holding her son. How Sam's father had managed to rescue both his sons from their burning home but hadn't been able to save Mary. Sam didn't give me all the details, mostly because he was only six months old when it had happened. Dean told me some things, but both the boys had been so young. The only one still around who really knew what had happened that night was the creature standing before me.

"He told me enough. He told me you killed his mother. He told me what a monster you are." I set my chin and refused to look away.

"What a monster _I_ am." He looked amused and even chuckled a little. "But not about himself?" He hopped up onto one of the empty hospital beds, dangling his legs over the side and swinging them back and forth, almost giddily. "Let me tell you about your precious Sammy…"

What was this thing talking about? What could he possibly have to tell me about Sam? Sam and I couldn't lie to each other, he had told me about Jess; about his life before. He told me how he had once dreamed of being a lawyer. How he and his father had fought all the time before he finally ran away. He'd even told me about his visions.

"You see, Leah. Your little Sammy isn't the saint he tries to portray himself to you as. He's…special to me. I put a lot of time and effort into making sure he'd have certain…abilities."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

There was a shout from somewhere else in the hospital. Azazel smiled and turned his head toward the doorway. "They're here. Finally!" He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Now the real fun starts!"

Over the gun shots and yelling, I heard Sam's voice. I couldn't let him get himself killed. I had to do something. I felt the hair bristle on the back of my neck, the not entirely unpleasant crackle of energy coursing through my body. I was going to phase, and I didn't think I could stop it. I prayed that my baby girl would be alright as my legs and arms broke free from their shackles. I saw the look on Azazel's face go from excited to confused as I felt all my bones shift into their new positions.

"I thought you couldn't…." He stammered. "What about the baby? I need her!" He cried as I fell to the floor on all fours, snarling and snapping at the air.


End file.
